Cookie Stash
by MiaLawliet
Summary: Working with L on the Kira investigation, has made you his only friend. Do you both want more? LxReader fic! Sorry, I suck at summary's, just read it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is at the moment a one shot, but as we speak I am writing the second chapter! I absolutely **love** L, so I thought I would share a little story for you all! Read it slowly, and really try to picture all the scenes in your head! Rated M for the next chapter... If ya' know what I mean… Whenever there is this: _ in a sentence, it means your name is being spoken. For the record, if you happen to have read BarCode432's one shots, my style of writing may sound similar to hers. I assure you, I started writing this before I read her wonderful stories.  
>_<p>

You watch as he picks up a strawberry with his long chalky fingers, slowly sucking on it. Ever since you started working with him, you have been watching his every move. This manis no other than L. World famous detective currently working on the Kira case, along with you. He notices you staring at him, and makes eye contact with you. His black eyes appear tired, but he is more awake and ready than any of us. His eyes also hold kindness and affection. You get flustered, look away, and continue with your work. You swear you could see a small smirk tugging on the corners of his lips behind his coffee cup. That's a first for him, only Light has seen him smile apparently. But then again, we all know Light lies a lot.

Since you have started working with L, you have taken to eating a lot of sweet things. A lot. His habits have rubbed off on many, yet nobody else seems to have quite the addiction you and him have to the sugary stuff.

''I'm taking a break, guys. I have to restock my cookie stash.'' You say, as you flatten down your blouse. L looks you over you quickly with his calculating gaze, and asks if he can join you. He needs some more sugar cubes apparently, even though he has at least one hundred of them on his table. You nod your head awkwardly. He never goes out.

He un-chains himself from Light-kun in his composed manner, leaning down to say something in Light-kun's ear you cannot hear. He nods and looks at L curiously, but with the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. Thinking nothing of it, you start walking through the doors with L following behind quietly. As soon as you get outside, the cold, crisp air hits you suddenly. You wrap your scarf around your neck tighter, and pull your sleeves further over your gloves.

''So.. How do you like Japan, _?'' He asks curiously.

''Well, its great! It certainly makes it better working with a world famous detective.'' You would like to nudge him with you elbow, but remember he doesn't appreciate being touched.

''Well that's good. I enjoy working with you immensely, _.'' This time he gives you a small but sincere smile. Enough to make your heart flutter and cheeks stained with natural blush. ''I do hope you like me as a person too though. I would like to consider you as my friend, _.'' His eyes were filled of doubt, showing what his so wonderful, fantastic, charming face did not.

''I was hoping I could consider you my friend too L. You have an amazing personality, most exceptional friend material, you know.'' You decide to just throw yourself out there, literally, and wrap your arms around his lean body. A quick hug, but one that leaves a blush on both yours and his cheeks. He seemed uncomfortable, but more with contact from another human being rather than you personally. Or so you hope.

''I like having a friend, _.'' You pull away from the hug to smile at him.

''Do you, uh, want to go and get some coffee and cake?'' you ask, nervously. He looks at you with his sultry gaze, most likely calculating the percentage of how much you would like to rip his clothes off him and forgetting percentages completely. Or probably not…

''Yes, that would be nice. Follow me?''

''Sure.''

''So, I've been wanting to ask you an important question for a very long time. And I think there is a 90% chance of you giving me the answer I hope for, a 5% chance of you giving the complete opposite answer, and another 5% chance of you saying nothing at all. Will you answer the question, _?''

''Of course.'' By this time you had reached a park, where you both sit down on a bench.

''Well, this is a rather unknown area for myself. Also resulting in this conversation having a 50% chance of turning slightly uncomfortable, but nevertheless I will go on.''

''Alright.''

''I have been studying you for a while, and I have detected a slightly different behavior when you are around me. One that is not as exaggerated as Misa Misa's around Light, but still a small resemblance. So, that pushes me to the question of,'' He leans forward to you, smelling sweet and sugary. ''Do you have romantic feelings for me, _?''

He is still extremely close to your face, looking curios and very slightly amused. You blush, and instead of answering, you decide to take the plunge and close the gap between you both. You hesitate before closing the gap completely, but press your own lips gently to his. His lips were warm, velvety, and soft but with a rough touch that left you wanting more. You pull away, regretting the action that surely would jeopardize any sort of friendship you had with L.

''Oh god. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that, L. Gosh, sorry.'' You put your hands over your face trying to hide the embarrassment etched there. You can feel a pair of warm hands on your gloved wrists trying to pull your own hands from your face.

''_? Surely I have crossed the line. I did not think you would feel you had no other option than to kiss me, and I am sorry that you regret it. Shall we go for cake now?''

''No, now it's my turn to ask a question. Do you have romantic interests in me at all?''

''Well, like I said before, this is an unknown area for me, _ so I do not know fully what the feelings I have around you mean. But, if I was to guess I would say they were equal to romantic interests. It is rather confusing; you are the only female I have ever had feelings for. Or rather, the only person at all I have ever had feelings for.'' A smile creeps over your face, after hearing what he said.

''Good. And for the record I most definitely did not regret kissing you. In fact it would be something I would be willing to try again, if it is not too uncomfortable for you that is.'' This time you smirk as you talk.

''Even though I do not usually appreciate physical contact, I would most definitely not be opposed to trying again, _.''

This time, he leaned in further and pressed his lips to yours. Your hands instinctively wound themselves into his jet black hair that was never neat. You both pull back, nuzzling your noses together and breathing heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: First of all, thank you to the three awesome people who reviewed the previous chapter! I wasn't really expecting any reviews but I'll admit, I got __**really really**__ excited when I read them! ^_^ I'm really scared this will become OOC, but I'll try my hardest not to.. Without further ado, here's chapter 2! Heehee, that rhymed! I'M A WAMMY KID!_

And once again, as if you were both addicted to the feeling, your lips touched. You swipe your tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He grants you willingly as your tongues embrace in a sensual dance. His hands find their way to your hips, then down to your thighs. He lifts you onto his lap, not once breaking your kiss. His arousal was obvious, rubbing against your thigh. His hands find themselves tangled in your hair, while the only sound to be heard was the wind and your heavy breathing. He pulls back, staring into your eyes.

''_?'' he asks.

''Yeah?''

''Maybe we should go back? Everyone else is probably wondering what we have gotten ourselves into.'' You couldn't help but feel slightly rejected, even though he was right. It's not like you could just ravish each other on a public bench. _Well… It's something to consider._ You both remove your hands from each other, and get up silently.

''That's probably a good idea.'' You begin walking back to head quarters when you feel another hand close around yours.

''Do you want this to end here?'' He asks, his voice as monotone as ever. You most certainly didn't, but didn't know what his answer would be. You hesitate before answering.

''Um.. No. Do you?'' You gasp as his cool lips covers your mouth, but soon melt into the sweet tasting kiss. His arms wrap around you once more. He somewhat reluctantly broke out of the kiss, his almost black eyes gazing into your _ ones.

''Answer your question, _?'' He smirked. L actually smirked. You smile, blushing.

''Mhm.''

''Good.'' You giggle, take him by the hand, and lead him to head quarters. Before you enter, you ask L if there are any bedrooms without surveillance cameras fitted in, a devilish smile forming on your lips.

''One on the top floor, all the way to the left.'' He choked out.

''Ok. Come on.'' As you enter the main room everything was quiet. You greeted everybody, but then heard a snide comment from _him_.

''Fun outing?'' You hear Light's annoying voice ring through silent room.

''And why do you give a fuck?'' His expression was masked with a cool and collected one. L was watching you carefully now, amused almost.

''Well, I just figured since you were out with ghost boy over there you might need a proper guy to talk to.'' You swing your fist at his face, coming in direct contact with his nose. And DAMN did that feel good.

''Come on L, after talking to Justin Bieber I need a real man to talk to.'' You grabbed his hand in yours and pulled him towards the elevator. You could hear mutters and snorts as you stepped into the elevator. You push the button for the top floor. His arm wraps around your waist, protectively almost.

''He's such a dick.'' You mutter under your breath. It seemed as though L had heard you as you felt him shake above you. You look up to see a huge smile on his face and tears pouring from his eyes. His laughter breaks through his shakes, and instantly makes you giggling and laughing away. _*Ping*_

He guides you to the room with no cameras, still chuckling lightly. You both walk into the room to find a huge double bed, and a hell lot of pillows.

L takes you into his arms, and starts to kiss your neck, slowly pulling off your thick jacket. You both kick off your shoes, and you pull off your embarrassingly non-matching socks. Within seconds, your sweater, t-shirt and jeans have been removed, and you stand in only your underwear. You pull of L's white sweater and unbutton his jeans. He also, is left in only a pair of white boxers. His arousal is obvious, and large.

He picks you up bridal style and lowers you onto the bed. He's on top of you, kissing his way down your neck and chest. He places a small kiss between your bra, and reaches his hands behind your back to undo the clasp. His fingers stumble each time he tries, and apparently being a world famous detective does not mean one can undo a clasp. You giggle as you reach behind you to undo the clasp on your forest green bra, looking up at him shyly.

His hand stroked a stray hair away from you face, and traced your jaw line. His lips again kissed their way lower and lower, this time going to the elastic waistband of your panties. He takes them in his teeth and pulls them down. You flushed, being so exposed him. What would he think of you? You're body confidence had never really been there… He moved back up and stared at you with something that looked an awful lot like love.

His gaze gave you the confidence you need to remove his underwear too. His erection springs free, as you flip him onto his back.. You push him down gently so you are on top of him. You take him into your hand, caressing his sensitive member. He is making all sorts of erotic noises, and it does nothing if not turn you on even more. He stops you, and pulls you up to his level.

''I want to orgasm with you.'' He whispers into your ear. You moan at his words and reach up to kiss him again. He flips you round, onto your back, so that he is now on top of you. His hand moves south, and enters your moist core. His other hand caresses your breasts. He hits a spot you never even knew you had, and just before you are about to go over the edge, he removes his fingers from your bundle of nerves. You groan at the withdrawal. He kisses all over your neck, and pulls his head up to confirm his next move. You nod excitedly. He reached over to the bedside table to retrieve a condom, and within a couple of swift movements rolls it down his rock hard cock. You watch him as he aligns himself with your wet center, his tip stroking the outside of you. He leans down a little to kiss your lips passionately, as you give back everything you have. His hips thrust forward, and you scream out as he fills you up completely. His face is complete bliss, and he keeps an agonizingly slow pace thrusting in and out.

''Faster! I need you!'' You moan/pant out. To that he groaned and quickened his pace. You scream out once again as he hits yet another spot inside of you that you didn't think existed. As he thrust out, you would thrust down. You found a pace that would not leave you sane for long.

You could both feel your climax approaching, rapidly at that. He brought his hand to cradle your neck, and his other press his thumb against your clit. And that was literally all it took for you to fall over the edge into ectasy, screaming and moaning his name as you rode out your orgasm. Not long after, you could feel his body jerk forward as he came inside of you with a loud groan.

He slid out of you, and you both groan at the loss of contact, but nuzzle up to one another to fill the gap. Your noses touch, and you embrace in a sweet loving kiss. It was like you had known each other for years, and had loved each other for years. You know you love him. You have for the past three months while working on the case.

''_, I need to tell you something, two things actually. Firstly, I want you to know my real name. My real name is Lawliet,'' you smile. It suits him, an unusual but loveable name for an unusual but loveable person. ''And I want to tell you that I think I love you. I have never experienced a relationship, but I know what I feel. And I'm 80% sure you feel it too. Are my calculations correct, _?'' You smile and pull his face down to yours, giving him another loving kiss. You roll on top of him, and whisper against his lips.

''Itsumo aishiteru Lawliet.''


End file.
